


[Podfic] be bold be bold

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gives her a look that's just about as good as any she's got from him yet, so Mercedes tries to keep her face wide-eyed and blank in case it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] be bold be bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswchopstck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be bold be bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040462) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Just Add Kittens; Teenagers; Cancer; POV Outsider; Major Illness; emotional whiplash; kids who recognize Captain America; Bucky has a thing for strays; kids who recognize the Winter Soldier; ordinary tragedies; Protective Bucky Barnes; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyRms1S2QxbUY2eE0>

**Author's Note:**

> For danceswchopstck, who made [an excellent artwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647007) that goes with it. :D


End file.
